Bet to be Blonde
by GlitteringClouds
Summary: Based from a headcanon and a discussion with a friend. Slight Mordeson. COMPLETE.


**Be to be Blonde**

**A/N Another fic I wrote while on hiatus! ****This little piece was basically inspired from a headcanon that'd been floating around Tumblr awhile. It's also inspired from one of my 'cut scenes' headcanons that I came up with while talking to one of my good friends on Tumblr :D**

When Benson heard a knock on his door, he stopped writing and looked up. "Come in," he said, going back to his work.

The door opened and out of the corner of his eye, Benson could see Mordecai walking in and he sighed. What'd he want now?

"What is it, Mordecai?"

The blue jay stopped in front of his boss' desk. "It's a bet I made with Rigby…"

"What?" Benson muttered. He was too focused on his work to deal with his employees problems at the moment

"You see, we made this bet while we were playing a video game and it whoever lost would have to get their characters haircut. I lost and I ended up getting my hair dyed blond…" At the mention of the word 'blond', Benson looked up. Mordecai was pointing to his crown that'd gone from a light blue to a pale blond and Benson stared at it. When'd that happened?

"So anyway, I ended up meeting up with a bunch of blond guys and I've been hanging out with them…"

Benson tuned Mordecai out. He couldn't stop staring at his hair. Mordecai just looked so different as a blond and it surprised him to see the blue jay with a different hair colour, especially so suddenly.

_You know, Mordecai actually suits blond hair_

Benson wasn't going to deny that; he did.

_He should've dyed it this colour years ago_

Another honest thought

_Why have I never noticed how attractive he is?_

WOAH WHAT

Benson flushed red in an instant. Where'd that come from? Benson looked up at Mordecai to see his mouth still going but this time he was using hand gestures to exaggerate his words. Oh, he was still going. From the looks of things, it didn't seem like Mordecai saw his bright red face so Benson relaxed a little at that. Still-

He wanted Mordecai to get out of his office more than ever. It was a shame that he was still talking though…He'd just stay tuned out then wait for Mordecai to stop talking before he pushed him out the room

Benson looked away, his face hot. He kept his gaze on the wall but he kept finding himself going back to the thought. Had he always found Mordecai attractive? No, Benson didn't think so. He'd never had any romantic feelings for him and he sure as hell didn't have any now. He just….thought he looked really REALLY good with blond hair…

GOD WHY

Benson could feel his body start to shake from nerves and as he tried to hide his burning cheeks, he snuck a peek at Mordecai. Geez, he was still going. And he still hadn't noticed. This guy really couldn't take a hint, could he?

No matter how hard he tried, Benson just couldn't stop staring. His whole body was getting hot the more he thought about it and he wished Mordecai would stop moving his damn mouth so he could get the heck out of here!

"…So yeah, can I move in with them?" Benson finally tuned back in when he'd had enough of his thoughts. "I'll only been gone for a week. The place isn't far from here so I can still do my work at the park…"

Mordecai's voice trailed off as he waited for a response from his boss.

Benson swallowed, his eyes travelling up to rest on Mordecai's face. He was so good looking..

NONONO

Benson jerked his head sideways, wanting to die at letting himself get carried away. He cleared his throat and prayed his voice didn't break as he replied. "Yeah, sure. I mean, as long as you know what you're doing…."

Mordecais face broke into a grin. "Aw thanks so much, Benson."

"N-No problem…" Benson slowly looked back at Mordecai and he watched him walk out the room. As soon as the door'd closed, the gumball machine let his head fall on the desk. He turned to the window and groaned.

"You promised you wouldn't let this happen again dammit…"

Mordecai was almost to his room when something came to mind and he stopped, realising something. "….Was Benson checking me out?" He wondered aloud.

Bensons head shot up and he scowled, feeling his face grow hot again. "No I wasn't!"


End file.
